1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medicine, namely to pluripotential medicinal preparations used for treatment of oncological diseases, and is labeled OF3.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is a known medicinal preparation fluororacil, which is a white or slightly yellowish crystalline powder poorly soluble in water and alcohol. It is an antimetabolite. Its antitumor activity is determined by its transformation in cancerous cells into a competitive inhibitor that takes part in the synthesis of enzyme nucleic acids. For example, see M. D. Mashkovskiy, “Medications”, Moscow, OOO Novaya volna, S. B. Divov publisher, 2002, v. 2, p. 425.
The preparation is administered intravenously in cases of inoperable and recurrent gastric carcinoma, rectal and colon cancer, breast cancer, ovarian cancer, and pancreatic cancer. However, the preparation is highly toxic, and when used, it can cause hematosis depression, diarrhea, anorexia, vomiting, and ulcerous stomatitis. In addition, the preparaton is counterindicated in cases of a patient's general grave condition, stomach and duodenal ulcer, and apparent liver insufficiency.
The closest analogue-prototype is the preparation “Rheaferon”, a recombinant α2-interferon produced by a pseudomonade bacterial strain with human α2-interferon, manufactured in the form of porous powder, built into its genetic apparatus. Water solution of the preparation is prescribed for intramuscular or subcutaneous administration. For example, see M. D. Mashkovskiy, “Medications”, Moscow, OOO Novaya volna, S. B. Divov publisher, 2002, v. 2, p.p. 323-324.
The preparation has antiviral, immunomodulating and antitumor activity. It is effective in the treatment of viral hepatitis and is used in treatment of hairy-cell leukosis, Kaposi's sarcoma, against an AIDS background, kidney cancer, metastatic melanoma, and the like. However, when using rheaferon, shakes, general indisposition, allergic skin reactions, and leuco- and trombocytpenia are possible. The preparation is counterindicated for allergic diseases, apparent liver and kidney diseases, and pregnancy.